


Becoming Acquainted With Maps

by Evilchuckle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckle/pseuds/Evilchuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek notices an old love in Spencer's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Acquainted With Maps

Spencer was floating around a small stage, maps dancing around him, an audience whooping for more; it was this dream that caused Derek to first realise the magic between them. Spencer and Maps. If Derek wanted to be a bigger more substantial part of Spencer's life then it wasn't his many hobbies he'd have to take an interest in, or win over his various friends. No, Derek would have to become better acquainted with maps. 

He started by watching. He soon noticed the way Spencer would gently caress the map as he explained his geographical profile. Something within him bubbling in almost uncontained excitement, some thought it was adrenaline at being close to catching the UNSUB, others that Spencer enjoyed the intellectual challenge; but Derek now saw it for what it was, the stirrings of lust. 

It was only once their relationship was established and Derek took over a role he had never expected, that he fully understood. Spencer was anticipating the punishment that would be meted out to him for defacing a map, for ruining their ability too give out information, for covering their beauty with ugly ink and the stark reminder of crime. Spencer would spend hours self-flagellating, beating himself with a pure version of the map he had tainted. Starving off orgasm until the maps forgave and couldn't bear to see him in any more pain. 

Derek also saw that how despite an eidetic memory Spencer would still take out a map to look at it. Yes you could argue it was a picture not words, Spencer couldn't just remember it but Derek knew. He knew that Spencer had every contour line, every street, every symbol, every grid reference engraved in his mind forever and that Spencer would have even without an eidetic memory. 

Derek saw the loving gazes Spencer would give his maps. How he had never noticed that the maps belonged to Spencer, that he brought them from home, that they were never Bureau issued, was a mystery that Derek never really pondered. Derek knew that he wouldn't be the other man, the one to break up a solid and happy relationship. A couple that worked so well you could never imagine one without the other. Derek had almost resigned himself to having to give up on Spencer when The Dreams started. 

They were nothing more than Spencer reading a map giving Derek directions, skilfully commanding them both so that a destination could be reached. Yet Derek would awake breathless and painfully hard. Derek now knew one last important thing. If he were to have Spencer he would have maps too, and he didn't mind that a bit.

It was when he over heard Spencer bemoaning his cruel fate to an uninterested Prentiss, she had files to do even if Spencer has finished his, that Derek saw this as his chance. Spencer had something he needed help hanging, it was big and heavy, definitely a two person job. Derek offered his handyman skills. Tomorrow after work, allowing that they were in state, Derek would pop round with his tools and give Spencer a servicing. Sadly it appeared that only Prentiss got that- even sadder was that she thought he was joking. 

Derek arrived at Spencer's apartment, a seduction plan ready to go. He had researched the history of maps and hoped that by talking about it Spencer would get so horny that Derek could have his wicked way with him. 

Spencer let Derek in without any preamble and without apologising for the mess. The furniture in his living room had all been pushed back to the walls. In the middle of the room lay a large relief map. The bumps of mountains standing tall and proud, erect from the flat terrain.

Derek was impressed and knelt down to feel it. He ran his fingers over the map closing his eyes at the sensations, it was Spencer pushing him away that brought him back to reality. Derek landed with thump on the carpeted floor and with Spencer on top of him staring straight at him with a hopeful look in his eyes. “I'm going to kiss you now.”

“Good, it's about time too”, yet before Derek could finish Spencer was upon him. Thoroughly kissing the living daylights out of Derek. Slowly rubbing is hardening cock against Derek's own. Enjoying the strange mix of rushed and yet slow Derek was settling in to the idea of a long evening kissing on the floor when five whispered words threw all that out of the window.

“Fuck me into the map.”

Damn and how he wanted to, yet first things first. “Are you sure? Lube? Condom? And afterwards?” Even in the throws of passion Derek was a sensible, safe and conscientious lover. “Of course, yes, wouldn't do this if I hadn't, and a long happy relationship.” Gasping as much about the idea of Spencer wanting a future with him as at a stripping Spencer, who was also able to gift him with a bottle of lube and a condom, Derek set to undressing himself. 

They weren't in the mood for a teasing strip, they wanted each other and the map. They wanted to feel the other two and they wanted it now. The act of slowly undressing the other, stroking, licking and kissing skin as it was exposed would come next time and would end in Spencer taking Derek up against a wall.

Spencer laid himself down on the map and gave a little moan as he felt the map up against his skin. “Derek he pleaded, we need you now”. Derek straddled Spencer's hips and lowered his face down. He took a hand and set a finger against the mountain range by Spencer's head. He copied the motions his hand would have gone through if he were preparing Spencer. A moan and a bucking of hips showed how much Spencer appreciated this. Still fingering the map Derek moved down to the other side of Spencer's head and began to lick the map there. A longer groan which ended in a whimper and stronger hip movement greeted Derek now. 

Derek was starting to get a little impatient himself. With Spencer moving beneath him, and a map just there where they could both feel it was driving Derek slightly mad. Enough of the foreplay. Derek wanted to pound into Spencer until the map was branded into him. With liberal amounts of lube Derek removed his administrations from the map to Spencer. A finger, two, three and then his cock. Spencer the more he got the more he begged for. Derek made sure to hit the prostate and drive Spencer down to into the map. The sensations and the very idea drove them both wild. It was short, sweet, and just what they both wanted. Unfortunately round two would have to wait. But after a quick snack and a shower the two men laid back down on the map. And all three of them snuggled together under a blanket for that night and many more afterwards.


End file.
